Desire
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: Will Joshua make Alison`s his bride or will Rafe mange to stop him. A/J, K/I, & C/L/R
1. Default Chapter

"I swear Rafe, if you don't let go of him, your perfect Alison will die!" Frank yelled. Rafe watched in horror, as Frank stroked Allison's pale face "Or possibly I could keep her as my own". "No!" Rafe screamed "Don't touch her". "Well let him go" Frank warned. Rafe moved slowly away from Joshua, and dropped his stake. "That's a good boy" Joshua smiled "Now Frank bring her over". Frank followed orders and brings Alison over to Joshua. "Joshua what are you doing?" Rafe asked. "You didn't really believe Id give up my chance to have my way with this young beauty now did you. Frank bring the lovely lady to my bedroom". Frank smiled "of course boss". Rafe screamed out "Angel, I won't let him do this". "You wanted to know my plan. Well you got it, I plan on making Alison my bride" Joshua sneered. "Never" Rafe promised. " Well it's to late, isn't it slayer. Alison is already in my bedroom, and soon we will be making magic between the sheets ". "Shut up" Rafe yelled "Franks gone now, I can just kill you". Rafe ran for Joshua, but when he went to stab him the older man had disappeared. "NO!" Rafe exclaimed falling to the floor. Joshua couldn't do this to his angel.  
  
Alison walked around the huge room. Joshua couldn't keep her here, where was Rafe. Why hadn't he saved her yet? "Alison" A voice called. "Rafe?" Alison asked turning around. "Not quite" Joshua answered "But even better". "Where is Rafe?" Alison asked, "Let me go!" Joshua moved closer "Oh Alison, don't worry about your slayer. His fine, let's just relax". "Relax!" Alison exclaimed, "How am I supposed to relax with you!" Joshua ran his hand down Allison's arm "I'm sure you can find a way". "I'm sure I cannot" Alison yelled pulling away. "Maybe I can help you, then" Joshua smiled. Alison closed her eyes, then found herself changed from her jogging suit into a white night dress. It felt to silky and good against her skin. "mmmm.." She couldn't help but moan. "I knew that would help" Joshua's voice stated. Alison whirled around "no it did not help". Joshua smoothed Allison's now long curly hair 'Admit it my dear, you cannot help but feel the passion". "I can help it" Alison hissed "I don't feel anything but hatred for you". "That will change" Joshua smiled. "I doubt it" Alison snorted it. "I know how you and Rafe haven't been together in a while, and it's a shame to put such a perfect body to waste". "Shut up!' Alison warned. "Just admit it Alison, Rafe has been so busy he hasn't been able to fill your needs". "What the hell is this crap" Alison laughed aloud "I love Rafe". "Oh Alison: Joshua moved even closer "Let me love you". "Like hell" Alison moved away "Don't even look at me". "How can I not?" Joshua flirted. Alison sat down on the bed "Joshua why me?' she asked. "Because your perfect" Joshua admitted "That time on the plane, I though maybe you and me were going to." "Please" Alison snorted "I mean Joshua come on, your like 50 years older then me". Joshua smiled "And you like that don't you". "No!" Alison laughed. Joshua moved closer, and sat next to Alison "Alison Ill treat you like a queen". "That's what Livvie always said about Caleb" Alison remembered "He treated her like a queen". "Vampires can give the women they love such pleasure, even ask Lucy". "Lucy did tell me that t was like Heaven with Ian, but it's like heaven with Rafe". Joshua gently start to massage Alison`s shoulders "Just image". "I don`t want to" Alison moaned. Joshua kissed her neck "It could be wonderful". "No!" Alison pulled away "it couldn`t".. "Oh but it could, Alison just let me love you". "Love, has nothing to do with this" Alison yelled "This is called kidnapping". "Alison if I bite you, you`ll want to do this with me. Or you could just do this, and I won`t bite you. Yet anyways". "Bite me" Alison whimpered. "Come on let`s not let it come to that" Joshua smilde "Come and sit next to me". Alison sat next to Joshua. She shivered as he kissed hre neck again, "Just enjoy it Angel" Joshua laughed. Tears came to Alison`s eyes, but she had to to this if she ever wanted to be with Rafe. "fine" she mumbled "You can have me, but only this once". "Yes just this once" Joshua winked, knowing this would not be his last time with Rafe`s 'Angel'. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joshua gently kissed Allison's shoulders "Alison relax" he said "Have fun". Alison tried to image that her lover was Rafe, not Joshua. She let Joshua pull down one of her nightgown straps. Joshua stroked Allison's creamy white skin "beautiful" he whispered. "Am I?" Alison asked. "Oh yes" Joshua sneered "Perfect". "Joshua I don't think I can go through with this" Alison cried tears rolling down her face. "I could always bite you" Joshua dared, kissing her bare neck. "No" Alison whimpered. Joshua eased Alison down on the bed, and kissed her on the lips. Alison felt power and passion as Joshua pressed his lips against hers, and she didn't want to think it, but it felt wonderful compared to the weak little kisses she had been getting from Rafe lately. She wrapped her arms around Joshua's neck, and he moved his kisses back down to her neck. "Oh Alison" he whispered "think how it could be". Alison closed her eyes, and though back to a week ago when she and Rafe had made love. It had been sweet, but his mind had been off some where else. More then likely on killing Caleb. Joshua gently eased Allison's nightgown off, and looked at her in awe, she was more perfect then he had ever imaged. "Don't stop, Joshua" Alison found herself begging. "Oh look who's come around" Joshua smiled "All right then". He kissed Alison chest area, then her stomach. "ohhh" Alison smiled "Your wonderful". She unbuttoned his white dress shirt, and kissed his bare chest "mmmm." she moaned. "Make love to me" she found herself begging once more. "Oh I plan on it" Joshua said. He pulled down the covers "After you". Alison moved under the blankets. "They fell so good against my skin" she moaned "join me". Josh got un dressed, and got under the blankets "Frisky aren't you" he asked. She griped his, and kissed him. She felt his tough enter her mouth. When he pulled away, he kissed her chest "Joshua" Alison moaned "It feels so wonderful". "Ali" he asked "Marry me". "What" Alison asked pulling away "Joshua I told you this is a one time only thing. I love Rafe". "But you begged me to make love to you". "Heat of the moment" Alison answered "I`m going. I let you touch me, and now I`m going back to Rafe". "Alison, your lot leaving" Joshua laughed "Your never leaving". "Yes I am" Alison smiled, she pulled a knife from the bedstand, and dug it into Joshua's heart. "I love Rafe, I would never let you make love to me". Joshua turned to a pile of ash`s, and Alison jumped out of bed. She pulled on the white night gown, and ran from the room. "I need to find Rafe" she though to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

*I made up the stuff about the vampires, and the knife  
  
"Alison" Rafe cried running for his angel, as she stumbled in through the door. "Oh Rafe" she yelled running into his open arms. He hugged Alison tight "I looked through this whole place, and I couldn't find you any where". "Rafe" Alison moaned "I love you". Rafe stepped back "He didn't touch you did he?" Rafe asked "if he did Ill kill him Alison, Ill kill him". "It's to late" Alison looked down "His already dead". "What?" Rafe asked taken back "Already dead". "Yah he was trying to make love with me, he told me it was either make love to him or become a vampire. I chose to make love to him". "Oh Alison" Rafe cried taking her into his arms "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. This is my fault, oh angel". "Rafe" Alison whispered, tears rolling down her face "We didn't go all the way". "What?" Rafe asked bringing her to sit down "How far did." "We go?" Alison asked putting her head down "Well we were naked, and he was kissing me, he touched me, and he asked me to marry him. Then I noticed a knife on the bedside table, and I took it. I stabbed him, in the heart". "Alison, you said he died". "He did, he turned to ash". "Oh God" Rafe cried "His not dead". "What do you mean?" Alison asked confused "He was dead". "You have to kill him with a stake, or he will only die for.well not long". "I'm sorry" Alison cried, "that was the only good thing to come out of it". Rafe`s face turned white "Oh Alison, don't be sorry. You were smart; you're out of there. Your safe, you'll never have to go through any thing like that again". "But I can still feel his hands on me" Alison shivered "Rafe.. It was just so.he touched me and kissed me.. I wished, I waited for you to save me. But you never came, I tried to image he was you". "I'm sorry" Rafe repeated "I'm sorry Angel". "Its okay" Alison lied. "No its not, just the though of that monster, and you. It's enough to make me.". Alison gently kissed Rafe "Stop". Rafe brushed away a stray curl from Allison's face "Your beautiful". "Can we go home?" Alison asked. "Of course" he picked Alison up, and carried from the house.  
  
Rafe entered his and Allison's apartment. Alison head was leaning against his chest, and he knew she was crying. He didn't know what to sat, what could he say. It was his fault that this had happened. He just prayed to God, that this didn't break Allison's wonderful sprit. He put her on the bed "Do you want me to make you some tea" he asked. "Right now I just want a shower" she whispered, "Okay" Rafe smiled softly "Ill get it ready for you". Alison nodded, and Rafe went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and went back into the bedroom, "Alison its ready". She looked up "Okay". She walked into the bathroom, and got into the shower. Rafe went and waited for her to come out. She appeared a half-hour later, a towel wrapped tightly around her. "Do you feel better?" He asked. 'A bit" she admitted. "Can I get you anything?" Rafe asked his angel. "I just want you to hold me" she smiled sadly. Rafe nodded. He handed Alison her purple pajamas and she wen into the bathroom to change. When she came back, she looked more like the Alison Rafe loved. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked more relaxed and happy. Rafe got into bed, "Come on Angel". Alison slipped into bed, and snuggled into Rafe. "I love you, Angel" He whispered into her ear. "I love you, Rafe". Alison drifted off into a restless sleep  
  
Rafe dialed, Jack's number. He new if anyone could cheer her up, it would be her best friend. "Jack" he asked when someone picked up. "Yah" Jack voice said "Who's this". "It's Rafe". "What's wrong" Jack asked right away new Rafe wouldn't be calling unless something was up. "Its Alison". "What's wrong?" Jack asked alarmed. "Joshua" he answered. Rafe looked over her asleep in there bed. She looked so innocent, and angelic. How could he have let this happen to her "He tried to take her as his bride"? "Oh God, how is she". "Trying to be brave. I figured maybe you could come over, and cheer her up. But don't mention that I told you or you know. Just act like you want her to help you, or something". "Anything for Alison" Jack said "Ill be over in a flash". "Okay, good. I'm going out, I'm going to kill that bastered for what he did to her. I need for you to stay with her, and don't let her out of your sight". " Sure, I can do that".  
  
"It's me" Jack knocked on the door. Rafe opened the door "Good you're here, I'm going now. Don't tell her why I'm gone". "Okay" Jack agreed. "Bye" Rafe sighed; he kissed Allison's forehead. An hour later, Alison awoke. "Rafe" she screamed "help me" jack ran into the bedroom, from the living room "Ali, you okay". "Jack?" she asked surprised "Where's Rafe". "He had to go out for a little while, and I wanted to come over. Alison we need to talk". "Okay" Alison whispered "About what?". "Forgive me Alison?" Jack asked "You're my best friend, & I cannot go on with you mad at me". "Of course forgive you" Alison smiled softly "Come here, give me a hug" Jack smiled, and hugged his best friend. "Also" Jack smiled "I'm going to take your advice". "Which is.." Alison asked. "Turn my life around". "That's great," Alison cried. "Yah, and your going to help me" Jack smiled. "I am?" Alison asked. "Yes, I've decided I miss working". "But Jack you take pictures, that's your job". "I haven't taken pictures since Bermuda, and besides I have an idea". "Okay, what is it?', "I'm opening a club". Alison smiled "A club, what kind of club". "A dance club" Jack laughed "And you're going to help me". "How that?" Alison asked. "Well I already bought the building with a little help from Chris.". "Chris Ramsey!" Alison exclaimed, "as in cold hearted Dr. Ramsey". "No, as in my brother who has been pretty good, since he had fallen in love with Officer Doriee". "Wow, really" Alison laughed "well of course Ill help you. I man I will do what I can". "Good, we begin today". "Today!" Alison laughed "And what will we do today". "Look at the building for one" Jack explained "Have some lunch, and think about how we will decorate it". "Okay, you have convinced me". "Good" Jack smiled. "Let me get a shower first" Alison said getting out of bed "Ill make breakfast" Jack smiled, "Thanks Ali". He kissed her cheek. He moved away, and Alison looked into his blue eyes. She saw great sadness. "Okay, well better get ready" she cried. "Okay" Jack stood up and went into the kitchen. Alison looked through her closet, and found a pale pink turtle neck, and hip huggers. She went and got a shower, then changed. She brushed it out straight. "What's for breakfast?" she asked. "Pan cakes" Jack smiled sexy. This was going to be a long day. 


End file.
